Mazinger ZIP! (Mecha)
Mazinger ZIP! is a comedic version of the Mazinger Z featured in the flash series of the same name. Compared to its original counterpart it is usually the object of gags in the show. Background Unlike its counterparts, Mazinger ZIP! was made from random off-the shelf parts found around the Photon Power Laboratory and made by the scientists there rather than by a Juzo Kabuto with Super Alloy Z. Appearance Mazinger ZIP! resembles its counterpart from the anime having a black chest and pelvis region, a white axilla, crus, and abdomen, and dark blue forearms and lower legs. It features red heat sinks plates on its chest in an irregular shape. The mostly grey head features a mouth girll, yellow horns that extend from the side of its head, and a tall crown. Abilities and Equipment While Mazinger ZIP! is rather powerful it is weaker compared to its counterparts from other series shown by some of its flaws. Its controls and functions are more similar to that of a car's, having trouble going uphill and working in cold climates, and even coming with a driver's manual. Sometimes it even requires external power sources to function. Mazinger can also have difficulty with more menial things like getting stuck by a piece of chewed up gun. It also appears to possess a free will of sorts when it tried to kiss Aphrodite A. Equipment *'Hover Pilder': A one-person hovercraft that serves as the command center of Mazinger ZIP! and is capable of vertical takeoff and landing. The wings fold-up to fit into the crown of Mazinger. The bottom is equipped with rocket engines for flight. The included flight manual tells how to fly the craft. It is equipped with a button that starts the engine similar and a kick starter like the kind found on a motorcycle. While it was built for one-person at least three people are able to fit inside. It features a reclining seat and a button that inflates a balloon on the outside for safe falling. *'Jet Scrander': A module that attaches to the back of Mazinger ZIP! to allow it to fly after struggling with flying enemies. It was developed by Prof. Smith. It also functions as a passenger jet that can carry merchandise from sources like Amazon. It includes an illustration board that the characters often draw pictures on. Attacks *'Koshiryoku Beam': A beam of Photonic Energy shot from the eyes. *'Rocket Punch': Fires the forearm like a missile. It can also act as a mosquito repellent. At first it only launched the left forearm until the fight with Garada K7 where it used its right arm in battle. For the Rocket Punch to activate, a username and password is required to operate it after a while. Prof. Yumi eventually got over this weakness when it started to become a hassle. *'Breast Fire': Releases heat energy from the heat sinks on the chest. Compared to other Mazinger robots, Mazinger ZIP! has to have a 100V power cord plugged into its back for the attack to activate. But even then it takes a lot of energy because of the parts Mazinger is composed of and leaves it drained. However, Mazinger features a manual back-up power system if standard charging methods are not available. The system is a swan boat pedal system in the Hover Pilder. *'Rust Hurricane': Expels a blast of air out of the mouth grill. It functions more like an air conditioner with a negative ion blower feature. Frequent filter cleaning is required otherwise it causes a bad odor. *'Kancho Kōgeki': A simple Kancho that surprisingly can destroy a Mechanical Beast. Other Features *'Impersonations': A special joystick and buttons on the Hover Pilder allow Mazinger ZIP! to do various impersonations. *'Program Recording': Pushing a button in the cockpit that allows the recording of a television program on the go. *'Illumination': Pushing a button that turns on lights in the head. *'Shaved Ice Maker': The mouth grill can make shaved ice. *'Sound Effects': Sound effects that are usually accompanied by the Koshiryoku Beam. *'Multi-Color Paintjob': A paintjob done by Sayaka and her father for an episode but was still wet and caused some problems in a fight with Garada K7. *'Dedicated Halloween Mask': Pumpkin-shaped mask fitted over the head for Halloween and to scare off a Mechanical Beast. The weight and size of the mask make it difficult for Mazinger ZIP! to walk but is ultimately successful in scaring off the Mechanical Beast. *'Fairy Tale Speaker': Pushing a pink button in the Hover Pilder exposes a speaker from the abdomen and Prof. Yumi reads fairy tales by Hans Christian Anderson from an operation room in the Photon Lab. When pressing a white button, the voice of Takeshi Tanaka reads the fairy tales. *'Painting Color': A picasso-styled paint job made by Shiro and Prof. Yumi *'Soup Kitchen': A kitchen used by Sayaka when the Pilder is not on where she often makes curry dishes, it can prepare up to 5000 dishes meals before exceeding the weight limit. *'Retrofit Driving Bars': First used by the Iron Mask soldiers to control the arms and Rocket Punches. However it takes at least two hours to be retrofitted and it is not very comfortable inside the forearms. * Yuru Chara Style Mazinger ZIP!: A state where Mazinger acts and behaves similar to a mascot character. While it is mainly used to attract funds and more staff, it is still able to perform the Breast Fire. * Autopilot: A backup function made by Prof. Yumi. It uses an AI called "Super Koji-kun" that unlike the real Koji does not like getting into fights even when Mechanical Beasts are attacking the city. Category:ZIP! Mecha